Imaging devices, such as printers and scanners, may be used for transferring print data on to a medium, such as paper. The print data may include, for example, a picture or text or a combination thereof and may be received from a computing device. The imaging device may generate an image by processing pixels each representing an assigned tone to create a halftone image.